


Honey Moon

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [17]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rin is making a spring picnic, Sesshomaru finds one ingredient in her fruit salad irresistible. Just what does he do with it, and will Rin enjoy it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Honey Moon  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 1000  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Sess/Adult!Rin

Sesshomaru lazily opened an eye to watch his mate make the strange lunch brought back from his brother's village. Rin had asked to visit Kagome, and he had felt obligated to give into her request. Besides, it allowed him some time with his mate, alone, without Jaken hovering. Somehow, though, his brother's mate had introduced Rin to picnics, and she had insisted that they have one. It didn't matter to him. He was in no hurry to get back to his duties as Lord anyways.

Rin glanced towards him and licked honey from one finger. She stopped, pulling it from her mouth. “Why are you looking at me like that, Sesshomaru?”

He sat up, adjusting on the blanket, and gently gripped her wrist. He smirked, then flicked his tongue out, licking her finger. Sesshomaru sucked on it, savoring the sweet taste of sticky nectar. He heard Rin's gasp and lifted his eyes to meet hers.

“What about my lunch, Sesshomaru? I wanted to see what this fruit salad recipe Kagome gave me tasted like.” Rin sighed, a small pout crossing her face. “I wanted to see if you'd like it.”

Sesshomaru moved onto kissing her palm, finding more honey. He said, “We can have that later, Rin.”

Rin snorted. “I should have known you had a hidden agenda, my mate.”

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. “You started it by licking your fingers, my Rin.” He swirled his tongue on her palm. “You tempted me.”

“But my lunch,” Rin whined. She moaned softly when he grazed his fangs across her skin. She bit her lip, and said, her voice breathless, “Alright, you caught me.”

Sesshomaru chuckled softly. “You forget, Rin, I can smell your arousal.” He sucked on her finger, making sure to brush his fangs against it. “I could smell it all morning.”

“But we're---,” Rin protested.

“Don't worry.” He pulled her to his chest, leaning down to kiss her neck. “We're pretty secluded here. No one will interrupt us.”

Rin tilted her head to give him access. She twisted her fingers into his hair. He could feel her pulse quicken, and could smell her arousal spike. She mewled softly, and whispered, “You sure?”

“Absolutely,” Sesshomaru breathed into her ear, nibbling on the lobe.

He pulled back, sliding his hand into her spring yukata. He pushed it from her shoulders, his claws grazing her creamy skin. Sesshomaru smirked at her. He had an idea. He grabbed the small bottle of honey and waggled his eyebrows at his mate suggestively.

Rin's cheeks flushed, and she moaned. She said, “Not my honey! I need that for my fruit salad. You're ruining the spring picnic.”

Sesshomaru snorted. “This will be better than a fruit salad.”

He dribbled some honey onto her bare shoulder, then dragged his tongue across it, lapping it up. He repeated the process on her exposed breasts, latching his fangs into a honey drenched nipple. He growled in satisfaction when Rin arched, groaning in ecstasy.

“Don't stop, please,” Rin said, through her pants.

“I thought you needed this honey for a fruit salad,” Sesshomaru taunted.

“I---I did. I do---,” Rin threw her head back as he rubbed some nectar into her skin. She moaned, arching further. “Please---”

Sesshomaru nuzzled his nose in between her breasts, flicking his tongue out to lick up drops of honey. “Please what, Rin?”

“Please, don't stop.” Rin fisted his hair in her hands, holding him against her breasts. “It feels so good.”

Sesshomaru smirked against her skin. He dragged his tongue slowly in the valley between her breasts, down to her navel. Sesshomaru drizzled more sweet honey on her stomach, then swirled his tongue in circles around her belly button. Rin writhed under him, her legs spreading wide. Sesshomaru trickled some nectar onto her inner thighs, smearing it.

Rin gasped, falling back onto the picnic blanket, her raven mane fanning. She moaned softly, her hips lifting. She pleaded, “Don't tease.”

Leaning down between her spread thighs, Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, relishing in the dual scents of honey and his mate's arousal. He kissed one inner thigh, then the other, licking up honey. He cleaned her skin, working his way towards her slick opening. Sesshomaru buried his nose into it, curling his tongue into her core. Rin squirmed under him, groaning loudly.

Sesshomaru leaned up, undressed, and moved to settle between her legs. He sank his thick arousal into her slowly, watching his mate's face contort in pleasure. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she bit her lip as she moaned. Once he was fully seated, he closed his eyes, delighting in the feeling of her tight core squeezing him. He lowered his mouth to Rin's, capturing it, and started to slowly move inside her. His kiss was languid, matching his pace inside her body.

Rin wrapped her legs around him, urging him to speed up. She kissed him back, her tongue wrapping around his. She broke it off and groaned when he started to push deeper. She gasped his name, arching. He rotated his hips, finding a better angle, and thrust deeper.

Sesshomaru fumbled for the honey pot and dripped some onto her breasts. He lowered his mouth, suckling one breast into his mouth, and increased his speed. He could feel that she was close to release. His thrusts became frenzied as he tried to find his own, and with a feral growl, he climaxed inside her. Rin clamped down around him, mewling in delight. She squeezed her thighs, holding him in place.

After they came down from their euphoria, Sesshomaru lifted his head, giving Rin a sated grin. Rin smiled up at him, then promptly started to giggle. It was not the afterglow reaction he had expected. He frowned, and Rin laughed harder. Had he not pleased her?

Sesshomaru said, his tone injured, “This Sesshomaru fails to see what is so amusing.”

“I'm sorry, my mate. I shouldn't laugh.” Rin hid a small laugh behind her hand. “Oh, Sesshomaru, you have honey all over your moon.”


End file.
